


Lies of the New World

by Gingergrowl



Series: Secrets in the New World [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Eventual reveal, F/M, Ick, Jealous Adrien Agreste, Jealous Chat Noir, Jealous Felix Agreste, Jealous Marinette Dupain-Cheng, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lie-la, Marichat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, This is based on renegade tho, WHY DO I TORTURE MYSELF, a lot of it, adrienette - Freeform, but it gonna be very different from the actual book, felinette - Freeform, i just don't, im sorry, jealous ladybug, ladrien, maybe ill add makeouts, omg love triangle alert, some adrigami, some lukanette, sorry for those who actually like that ship, there might be mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingergrowl/pseuds/Gingergrowl
Summary: Since the death of parents and the kidnapping of her only sister, Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been training to destroy the Miraculous—the prodigies who failed to keep her family safe.Years after that tragic occurrence, Marinette gets the chance at a normal life, only to meet Adrien—an angelic boy with a tragic past similar to hers. Then there is also Chat Noir, a Miraculous prodigy who Marinette can't bring herself to hate.In reality, she is Lady Mariposa—the infamous villain who shares the mafia throne with Le Papillon. Known as Felix Agreste, he has stood by Marinette since her whole world fell apart.When a new mission is given by her father, Hawkmoth, she sets out to become a Miraculous and destroy them from the inside, only to become the overnight sensational heroine Ladybug.Worried about her one-sided feelings for Adrien and confused about crossing the line of best friends and siblings with her love for Felix—Marinette is comforted by Chat Noir, the boy who claims to love the girl behind the ladybug mask, which happens to be Marinette.As Marinette's conflicted feelings and powers become stronger, she begins to uncover more mysteries and higher stakes than she bargained for.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same fanfic I had on my Works page but I decided to delete the old one because it wouldn't update.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, everything changed when the fir nation attacked.

THE START OF MIRACULOUS  

* * *

**We were all villains in the beginning.**

For hundreds of years, prodigies were feared by the rest of the world. We became hunted. Tormented. Feared and oppressed. We were believed to be witches and demons, freaks and abominations. We were stoned and hanged and set afire while crowds gathered to watch with cruel eyes, proud to be ridding the world of more evil.

We don't blame them, they had the right to be afraid.

Hundreds of years passed. Who would have stood for it?

Then Le Papillion changed everything. He united the most powerful prodigies he could find and together they rebelled.

He started with the infrastructure. Government buildings were torn from their foundations. Banks and stock exchanges turned to rubble. Bridges ripped from the sky. Entire freeways reduced to rocky wastelands. When the military sent jets, he plucked them from the sky like moths. When they sent tanks, he crushed them like aluminum cans.

Then he went after the people who failed him. Failed all of them.

Whole governments, gone. Law enforcement disbanded. Those fancy bureaucrats who had bought their way to power and influence...

  
All dead, and all in a matter of weeks.

  
The Akumas cared little for what would come next once the old world crumbled. They cared only for change, and they got it. Soon, a number of villain gangs began to crawl from society's ashes, each hungry for their own slice of power, and it wasn't long before Le Papillon's influence spread across the globe. Prodigies banded together for the first time in history, some full of wrath and resentment, others desperate for acceptance that never came. They demanded fair treatment and human rights and protection under the law, and in some countries, the panic-stricken governments hastened to cater to them.

But in other countries, the rebellions turned violent, and the violence dissolved into anarchy.

Chaos rose up to fill the void that civilized society left behind. Trade and manufacturing ground to a halt. Civil wars erupted on every continent. France was largely cut off from the world, and the fear and distrust that prevailed would go on to rule for many more years to come.

They called it the Age of Le Papillon.

Looking back now, people talk about the Akumas and the other gangs like they were the worst part of those years, but they weren't. Sure, everyone was terrified of them, but they mostly left you alone as long as you paid up when it was your due and didn't cause them any trouble.

But the people. Normal people. They were far worse. With no rule and no law, it became every man, woman, and child for themselves. There were no repercussions for crime and violence—no one to run to if you were beaten or robbed.

No police.

No prisons.

Not legitimate ones anyway.

Neighbors stole from neighbors. Stores were looted and supplies were hoarded, leaving children to starve in gutters.

It became the strong against the weak, and, as it turns out, the strong were usually jerks.

Humanity loses faith in times like that. With no one to look up to, no one to believe in, we all became rats scrounging in the sewers.

Maybe Le Papillon really was a villain.

Or maybe he was a visionary.

Maybe there's not much of a difference.

Either way, the gangs ruled France for many years, while crime and vice spread like sewage around a backed–up pipe. And the Age of Le Papillon might have gone on for another twenty years.

Fifty years.

An eternity.

But then, new emotions swept through the globe seemingly overnight...

Hope.

Bright and sparkling hope dressed up in capes and masks.

Beautiful and joyous hope, promising to solve all your problems, rain justice down upon your foes, and probably give a stern talking to a few jaywalkers along the way.

Warm and promising hope, encouraging the normal folks to stay inside where it was safe while they fixed everything. Don't worry about helping yourselves. You've got enough on your plate, what with all the hiding and moping you've been doing lately. You take the day off. We're superheroes. We've got this.

  
**Hope called themselves the Miraculous...**

**And I despised them.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts?


	2. Prologue

**Marinette stills remember the day her life changed.**

* * *

 

 **Pastries.** Marinette couldn't remember the last time she had such a delicacy. Rich, flaky dough fried and baked to perfection. Some had sweet and creamy filings, while others had a light dusting of powdered sugar or were topped in fresh fruits and nuts. Her mouth watered at the sight.

She heard the sound a door opening as her awareness levels heightened. Marinette cautiously made her way to the hallway where the sound had been heard. She found her father cramped in the small area.

"Papa!" Marinette squealed, her face lighting up. Her father rarely went outside because of the dangers and threats posed on the streets. Her father laughed with her both relieved that he had returned safely. Marinette's mother poked her head out of the kitchen after hearing her daughter squeal. Her face, too, had brightened considerably after seeing her husband.

"Tom?! Thank goodness, you're safe." Marinette mother cried, happily. Little Bridgette who was a year younger than Marinette smiled as well. The small child ran towards her father and climbed up his leg.

The family embraced, thrilled that her father was safe.

"Well, of course, I'm safe! Even if something did happen, the Miraculous would help me!" Her father smiled gleefully. Marinette's father spoke highly of the Miraculous, who had abilities just like Marinette. During the dark times of Marinette's life, they always helped out. Her father believed that they would defeat Le Papillion and that the world would be safe for people like his daughter.

The family entered the small space that was the living room, as the parents ushered the children into another room so that they could have a private conversation.

After being allowed to come back, Marinette took ahold of her father's large arm.

  
"Papa, guess what? Me, Maman, and Bri made pastries! Come look!" Marinette pulled her father towards the little kitchen. Tom eyed the pasties appraisingly, with a look of excitement in his eyes. The small family of four rarely had anything to eat other than bread and potatoes. Even clean water was rare. 

"Don't they look good? Can we eat them now Maman? Please..." Marinette begged. They had made the pastries to ease their fear when Tom had left, skipping dinner in the process.

Her mother nodded her head as they all made their way to the living room and sat on the old sitting room rug. Before starting on her own pastry, Marinette thought of how much luckier they were than the people who were homeless, sick, and being beaten and killed on the streets.

* * *

 After they all finished their delectables, Marinette showed her mother and father the sewing she did an hour ago. She had used an old cloth that no longer fit Bridgette and some loose threads. 

"Momma, I wanna do sewing too!" Bridgette said, but her mother only shook her head. To this Bridgette started crying. The parents started panicking, both afraid of what the neighbors might do if they heard. Most likely kick them out, only for them to live in the streets and get beaten or robbed.

Marinette, seeing her parent's fearful faces, quickly rushed towards Bridgette so that she could try to calm her down. She started whispering soothing words and brushing Bridgette's black hair with her fingers. Almost immediately, Bridgette fell asleep.

Marinette's parent's faces paled as Marinette spat out blood.

"Marinette, I thought we told you not to use your ability! If anyone finds out, you'll be in danger!" Her mother whispered fearfully. "Did you take the pill?"

Marinette looked down shamefully before shaking her head no.

"Sweetie, this helps you suppress them. I want you to take it now, I'm giving you the whole bottle. Keep it in your pocket and don't take it out until you need to." Her father gave her the pills. Marinette looked at her parents with miserable eyes. "But Maman, Papa, I feel terrible when I take these. Why can't I just use my power whenever I want! I won't get too sick, right?"

"Marinette, your ability is something anyone will want. People do terrible things when they want something. Even if you only use your gifts here, you must remember that there are always eyes that watch, even in the darkest of shadows. Because your ability is so powerful, it will consume all your energy. You're not ready yet, but when you are, you and your power will become one. Do not use your abilities for selfish reasons, Marinette, for if you do, your gift will not only consume your energy, but it will consume all of you." Her father said darkly. 

Marinette didn't understand but nodded fearfully anyway. Her parents always became very protective when her ability was involved.

Her father, seeing his daughter's face, quickly added, "You don't need to worry Marinette, because if you ever need help, the Miraculous will always be there!"

Marinette smiled. Her mother and father only wanted her to be safe. So she took the pill and then went to sleep, dreaming about how she could've used her powers to make more pastries.

* * *

 Around the middle of the night, she was woken by an unknown presence. It wasn't unusual for her parents to bring others into their apartment. The adults always spoke in hushed tones, and while Marinette was curious, she never went against her parent's wishes about getting involved with outsiders.

Usually, when her parents allowed guests, there was minimum tension. This time, however, was different; Marinette could feel it.

"...he wants...now...give him...in peace...or else...family...last warning." Marinette heard an unfamiliar voice talking in the distance as she slowly rose. As she became more aware, the voice became clearer.

"He wants the girl right now. Give her to him and we'll leave you in peace, or else we'll kill your entire family and take the girl by force. This is the last warning." the voice snarled threateningly.

Marinette slowly got out of bed, her heart racing erratically in her chest. She opened the door just wide enough to see the scene in the living room. Her father and mother were huddled together in the corner of the room. Her father's face was bruised and bloodied and there was a man she had never seen before holding a gun.

A gun that was pointed towards her fathers head.

"Please leave our daughter alone! She's too young.." her mother cried fearfully. Marinette felt like throwing up. Were they talking about her or Bridgette?

"Hand her to us or I will shoot. Right. Now." the man said with a low voice. Her father quickly glanced at Marinette, and her heart stopped. Their eyes met as Marinette could see pure fear in his eyes. A strange feeling was placed in her gut; as if her father was looking at her for one last time. Then as quickly as he glanced at her, her father looked at the man with the gun in the eye and whispered,

"Go to hell."

BANG!

Her father was dead on the floor. Her mother locked eyes with her as well and Marinette could sense her mother was giving a final message— goodbye? Marinette was confused and terrified.

"You'll never get Marinette!" Her mother yelled.

BANG!

Her mother was leaking blood from her head, her eyes were lifeless. She now understood. Her body was numb, her heart was beating too fast to follow. 

**Her mother. Her father. Dead. Killed. Murdered by this man.**

Her eyes slowly made their way to the man. No, he no longer deserved to be called human. He murdered her parents.

 **He was a cold-blooded** **monster.**

The floor started shaking and the ceiling cracked. Windows and light bulbs shattered, showering the living room in glass. Anything that wasn't Marinette was being stabbed with the shards. The pieces of glass cut the man in multiple places, but his attention was on Marinette. His eyes reflected her face.

The whites of her eyes were now black, and her irises were turning red. She was also crying blood. What was happening to her, she didn't know or care to.

All she felt was power. Power and rage.

Marinette screamed as she willed herself to create a dagger. She lunged at the fear-struck man and stabbed him in the heart. He tried to scream, but it died down with him. She spat her own blood at his face as she panted, her face pale and sickly. Creating an object was a skill she had just acquired a week ago, it took so much of her energy to harness that power. 

Her hair was no longer in its loose ponytail. Her eyes returned to their normal color but still held the crazed look in them. It was as if she had wanted to kill the monster over and over again. She wiped the blood and strands of blue hair out of her mouth as two other men, both the size of her father, burst in.

Marinette didn't waste a second. Her body moved without her mind registering the ache in her muscles. Marinette beelined towards the door with the men hot on her tail and her.

She hadn't been outside in a very long time, but she still remembered the streets like the back of her hand. Marinette stumbled and tripped once as she glanced behinds her, her eyes wide and frantic. The men were closing in on her. She ran into the dark alleyways hoping to lose them. They were gaining speed, and she felt like her heart would burst and second from all the running. A dark shadow loomed over her. A pile of debris so massive that she knew she had to use her powers to get over it.

This could be her chance.

Marinette concentrated deeply as she used her levitation powers to lift herself, but before she could she was slammed against the walls by the men. The impact caused her to throw up blood. The men held her to the ground as she tried to struggle, but failed because she was too tired... One of the pulled out a cellphone.

_"You don't need to worry Marinette, because if you ever need help, the Miraculous will always be there!"_

Wasn't that what her father said just a few hours ago? I felt like days.

**Where were the Miraculous?**

**They didn't come when the man with the gun was threatening her parents.**

**They didn't come were her mother and father were killed.**

**They didn't come when she was running for her life.**

**And they probably never were going to come.**

Marinette didn't feel pain. She didn't feel sadness. Instead, she felt anger, pure hatred, towards the Miraculous, who promised her father safety for him and his family.

She glanced up at the men with a new fire in her eyes. One of the men met her glare, while the other talked on the phone with his comrades. As she glared at the man as something in the corner caught her eye.

A white butterfly.

It fluttered towards her and landed on her bloodied lips. A violet light blinded her sight and as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared. The weight on top of her vanished. In front of her was a boy about her age with white blond hair and cold blue eyes. 

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, looking into her eyes. Suddenly, his eyes didn't seem to be so cold anymore. They weren't actually pale blue, instead, they were a bluish-violet color. He was beautiful. The boy seemed to look like the fae prince in the books her mother kept hidden from her and Bridgette because of all the blood and violence the prince caused. When she didn't answer out of shock, he glanced at the men, one who was nearly unconscious and the other bleeding heavily, with venom. He walked toward the men like he was about to murder them.

"Wait! Don't kill them!" Marinette said as the boy shot her a confused glance. She shakily got on her feet and approached the men. The boy, who was behind her, couldn't see her face. One of the men woke up and looked fearfully at her, but didn't say anything. She looked at him straight in the eye as she entered his mind. Seconds passed by as she wormed her way through his mind until she came across what she was looking for.

"They're rouge akumas." she muttered darkly. The boy walked up to her with a face of intrigue. He slowly brought his hand in front of the man's face.

"Don't," Marinette whispered. The boy paused before glancing at her. "Why not?" he simply asked.

Marinette looked at the bloodied dagger in her hand.

"Because I want to be the one that kills them." And with that, she charged at the men.

 

She finished after bits of blood, bone, and skin were everywhere. After the men no longer looked like human beings. After her anger had subsided momentarily. Strangely, there was none of their blood on her face and hands, only her own blood mixed with grime and tears.

"The Miraculous never came." she sobbed. She ran up to the boy and hugged him. "Thank you..."

The boy stood there shocked before he started hugging her back. "I'm Felix."

She nodded, shaking slightly in Felix's arms. “What's your name?”

"I'm Marinette." she whispered softly. "Please help me."

Felix looked into her eyes and saw an emotion he had felt the day he lost his mother.

**Regret.**

“Of course, I'll help you. I can't just leave you here. ” he whispered calmly.“Of course, I'll help you. I can't just leave you here. ” he whispered calmly.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you...” Marinette cried as she started sobbing uncontrollably.

“Let's get you back home so you can—” Felix started as he was cut off by Marinette gasping.

“Oh no no no no. Please god no. Bridgette.” she said fearfully. Panic started sweeping into her system. Her breaths started becoming faster and faster.

"I… I have a sister, I know that she didn't get shot..." Her eyes widen as if remembering something. "Sh-she’s still there!" The last word was strained, on the verge of panic.

"Marinette! Talk to me, you're having a panic attack."

"I! I! I left her." Marinette wailed. 

“Deep breaths Marinette, she is still most likely at your home. ” Felix said. Calming Marinette down a little, he pulled her to her feet. “We'll get her, back. I promise.”

He peers over the edge of building with shattered windows and makes out the end of a small apartment complex towards the end of the street. He motions a safety signal at Marinette.

They start running toward the rundown apartments with Marinette running with newfound energy and Felix right behind her.

When they returned to her house, her parent's bodies were still there. Her mind blanked out as she kneeled beside them, Bridgette momentarily forgotten. "I can use my power! Maybe they'll come back!" Marinette cried as she tried to use her power. Instead, she threw up blood. She stared at the blood, dazed.  
 

Do not use your abilities for selfish reasons...

That was something her father had said. And yet she had done that many times today.

The Miraculous still weren't here... they probably didn't want to help her bring back her parents.

She weakly made her way to her bedroom with Felix's help where she and Bridgette last slept.

Instead of Bridgette, she finds an entire bedroom covered in blood and no 7-year old child in sight. Instead of Bridgette, she finds an entire bedroom covered in blood and no 7-year old child in sight.

* * *

  
   
**Marinette's sobs of agony could be heard throughout the city as she swore she would eliminate every being who either was involved or had failed her parents and sister.**

**She would make them feel what she had felt.**

**She would murder them in cold blood.**

**She would destroy them...**

**Even if her ability was creation.**

* * *

 


	3. See Then Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sory 4 tha short chapter. Just to clarify Marinette is 18 and Felix is 20.  
> Don't worry love square shipper peeps, Adriboy x Marigurl is endgame.

**DECEMBER 18**  
**Ten years and 10 months later...**

* * *

Marinette's blood dripped down on to the cold granite floor from the cut on her cheek Felix gave her. The room was so dark; the only source of light came from the small gleam in their swords. She shivered slightly, her bare feet were starting to numb.

She lunged forward, quickly sprinting towards Felix and coming closer, trying to get some feeling back into her legs. Then she jabbed her sword out in an attempt to stab him, but reflex kicked in and he ducked forward, trying to cleave her legs. Marinette noticed this at the last second and only got away with a small, bleeding slice. She sprinted at him again, but this time Felix just raised his sword and the two blades clanged together, creating a rumbling echo through the room. The weight of Marinette's sword was dragging her down, but she soon recovered and pushed back hard. Matching her strength with ease, Felix jumped back and dashed forward with his sword straight out in front of him. Marinette attempted to stab his arm, but he tucked his shoulders and impaled her stomach.

“Shit!” she snarled, jumping back to recover. Felix, however, dashed forward, grabbing her head and pushing it down. His knee slammed into her face as he thrust his sword with just enough power to go through her back and through her heart. Blood splattered everywhere as the sword went all the way through her stomach. 

The room's lights suddenly turned on, blinding both of them. The only door in the room opened, and Nathalie came walking in with a calm expression on her face, her eyes on Felix. “Congratulations, Felix. You passed the test.” Her gaze then slid over to Marinette who was in Felix's arms, unconscious. Felix received the message and carefully handed her to Nathalie. Nathalie put white gloves on, then she quickly took a syringe from a tray on a cart that Felix just noticed was in the room.

She inserted the needle into the skin of Marinette's arm, injecting the clear bubbly liquid into her superior vena cava; a vein that took blood to the heart.

An unearthly glow shone on Marinette as her wounds quickly healed. Felix exhaled loudly, relieved for her fast recovery. Nathalie gave him an unconcerned glance as she took the gloves off her hands. “You know that your father will never let anything happen to her.” She looked back at him.

Felix raised his eyes to meet hers, making eye contact temporarily before looking back at Marinette.

“I know, that's exactly what I'm worried about.”

* * *

The lights lazily flickered on as Felix walked into the living room. “Nette, are you awake yet?” He stumbled over the mess on the floor and went into the kitchen. “I bought dinner!” he called.

Marinette muttered something and got up from the bed, the cold instantly chilling her. She took a deep breath, a tide of fatigue and confusion washing over her. She got back in bed. “Just bring it over!”

She heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. Felix walked into the room with a tray of two piping hot dinners as Marinette wrapped herself in a blanket. "How are you feeling?". She glared at him, her brow raised. He burst out laughing at her expression. “Alright, alright, I get it! C'mon lets get you fed.”

“It's not fair! The suppressants don't take a toll on your body as it does to mine, for goodness sake!” she said coldly, as he fed her soup. “Nathalie goes real easy on you!”

Felix shut her up by stuffing a piece of cornbread in her mouth. “Just because my powers are supposed to be used mentally, does not mean that I don't train physically. And Nathalie does not go 'easy' on me.” Marinette stared at him as he chewed his own food, unaffected by her grouchy attitude. 

“Hmmph!” Marinette whined childishly. Both finished their dinners in comfortable silence. Felix took the dishes and tray to the kitchen as he almost fell on top of cardboard boxes. Marinette burst out laughing, it was rare to see Felix stumble. He was the exact image of perfection, with his white-blond hair combed to the side and aura of command around others. He rarely let anyone else think so, except for Marinette.

Felix called back from the kitchen, amused. “Laugh all you can, because when we have to wake up early tomorrow, I'll be the one teasing you!” To this, she stopped laughing, annoyed that he knew all her weak points.

  
When he came back, she scooted over on the bed so he could have space. They were _almost_ like siblings, always fighting and teasing each other, knowing what made each other pissed or joyful, so it didn't bother them that they shared a bed. Even if they did sleep in separate rooms, Marinette would wake up screaming from her nightmares, and Felix would have to come over and calm her down. He was the only one who ever saw her vulnerable side, except for his father.

**She broke the peaceful silence. “I hate when Nathalie tests us, but if it's to see them gone, it's worth it.”**

**“I know Nette, I know.” He whispered cuddling closer and kissing her cheek, as both of them fell into a deep slumber.**

* * *

 


	4. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THIS: Forgot to clarify who Felix is in the real Miraculous Ladybug (which i totes dont own). Miraculous was originally going to be an anime kinda thing. So basically, Felix was going to be Cat Noir (Chat Noir if ur french which im totally not. i just like sayin it that way)in that Miraculous, but when the creators decided to change the animation style, they decided that they were going to replace Felix with Adrien cause Felix was more of a dark and cliché anime character. Felix and Adrien are entirely separate people. Marinette is technically the same in the original version(just looks a bit different), but fans gave her the name Bridgette to seperate the old Mari and the new one. Just type in 'Miraculous Ladybug PV' on youtube to find a music vid on the original version. IN MY STORY: Just know that Felix has Adrien's civilian life cause he was was raised by the king of fashion (Gabe). Yall will meet Adrien somewhere from chap 5 to 7.

**She remembers the first time she ever saw the leader of the Miraculous.**

* * *

 

W _ang Fu was an old man. How he fought villains, Marinette had no idea. There were a few things she knew about this man._

_He was her parent's most welcomed and invited guest. He was at least over a hundred years old. His smile always reached his eyes when he talked._

_Her parents would always talk to him privately when they thought she and Bri were asleep. She suspected that he was the one prescribing suppressant pills to her. She also suspects that her parents have been keeping something from her._

* * *

 

  **An unknown time. An unknown date in an unknown year.**

**She only remembers him and the promise he made her.**

_One night, only one, Marinette wants to see that stars in the sky. She has not seen the sky since the sky was an infant. Her mother tells her stories about how the stars represent all angels in heaven. How all the angels represented a miraculous. She wants to meet an angel._

_The windows are not an option. They were boarded with one of the hardest domestic woods, not even leaving a single ray of light to intrude the home. She would have to use the door, which was always kept locked._

_Her parents would never suspect her wanting to go outside. She always played her part as a good little girl who smiled too much and thought so little. She quietly unlocks the door, slips behind it, and leaves it barely open for when she returns._

_'No one will notice.' are her thoughts, repeated in a mantra._

_Marinette walks carefully to the railing in the outside hallway, the one that separates her from falling many feet below. She puts her hands on the rusted railing, the dirt and sharp pieces of peeled paint biting into her skin. She pays no mind to the pain because her eyes are on the stars._

_The unremarkable blue-green orbs in the midnight sky make her eyes twinkle. A cool, yet gentle breeze distracts her, surely, the brightest angel must be laughing right now. His star is not like the others. She can't describe it, only that it's shine pull her towards it._

_“Words cannot describe it, no?” The hair on the back of her neck rise as she swift turns her body towards the intruder, goosebumps prickling her skin._

_When she sees who it is, her heart calms, but her muscles don't relax. She trusts him enough she supposes but does not answer him. Marinette turns back to face the stars, and the angel she now calls her own._

_The man frowns, then turns to her. “Why did you come outside, when you know it is dangerous?”_

_She still does not answer, instead, smiles sadly at her angel._

_She feels sorrow. Thousands to millions of families like her's have been killed off entirely, and while she has food and a roof over her head, she wishes she could sleep outside in the cold._

_He must see something in her eyes because he turns his gaze back to her star; a strange expression gracing his features and his curiosity satisfied. “You will always be protected by the miraculous, little lady,” he whispers, dubbing her a name of familiarity_

_'May the miraculous always guide me...' Marinette whispers back, seemingly her mind. She expects him to protect her and her family from now on._

_She does not see Wang Fu smile._

* * *

 Marinette woke up to the cold empty spot on the bed where Felix should've been.

She sighed as she stretched, familiar with the scenario. She stood and wore her slippers as she made her way to the kitchen, her footsteps padding behind her. As expected, a note was left next to her covered breakfast that Felix had made her.

_Father assigned a photo shoot with Vogue._

_Expect me to be back sometime near noon by limo._

_Promise I'll make dinner._

_♥Fé_

Marinette smiled. His notes were short and simple, yet sweet to her. He always used her nickname for him, even if he felt embarrassed by it. She makes her way to the living room with her breakfast in hand. She hates to eat at the dining table alone.

The place she lives with Fé could be considered luxurious to some people. While it looks like a mansion, she considers it to be more of a family home that could host a dozen people. The house is decorated entirely by Marinette with personal touches in every room. The house wasn't exactly messy, but it wasn't exactly clean either. Mail was littered across the coffee table and a few dishes were left in the sink. Overall, it was a wonderful place to live in, not drab and cold like the Agreste mansion. 

Usually, Felix was a clean freak, but since Christmas was on its way, he had more and more photoshoots to attend to. Especially with the upcoming launch of Marinette's winter line.

At an early age, Gabriel discovered Marinette's talent and made her a fashion princess. Marinette's name, however, was not known to the world. To the world, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was missing and probably dead. So she went by the name Marinette Delacour and her fashion line was called MDC™. MDC herself never appeared publicly out of the fear that someone would recognize her.

Marinette never understood how Gabriel made Marinette Delacour a real person and she never wanted to find out. The day Marinette's parents were killed and her sister kidnapped was the day she joined a new family. Gabriel was like a father to her, even if he was cold and controlling. He helped her achieve part of her revenge by hunting and killing all Rouge Akumas.

After living in the Agreste mansion for 10 years, Gabriel finally permitted her and Felix to live on their own. Living with just Felix allowed a little more control in her life; While Gabriel used to dominate every aspect of her life, she knew that he was just distracting her from becoming emotionless. It was comforting in a way, but Marinette knew she wouldn't lose emotion as long as Felix was with her.

Felix is the one who makes her happy and feel safe. She is nothing without him. Marinette loves him and he loves her, and it is always that simple.

Marinette smiles, today she'll make dinner instead.

Marinette turns on the massive flat screen TV as she sits on the huge plush sofa in the living room. There's nothing interesting on in the mornings so she decides to watch the news.

In the world she lives in, there is not a moment where the Miraculous are not concerned.

She frowns. The screen displays a picture of two people smiling, a little girl and the world's current top Miraculous—Chat Noir. Apparently, the hero saved the girl and her family from being robbed at gunpoint.

Marinette breathing becomes uneven. Even if Chat Noir didn't exist at the time her life fell apart, she still hates him. He was tutored by the leader of the Miraculous and the person who failed her. Chat Noir is a failure of a hero. As Lady Mariposa, Marinette still hasn't had the  _pleasure_ to fight the cat-themed hero. 

Oh, how she would love to leave cuts on that pretty face of his. 

Still, who Marinette really wants to suffer is Wang Fu. Marinette might have been petty when she said Wang Fu failed her. For all she knows, he could've got stuck in traffic on his way to help her.

But that doesn't excuse him. Not once in the past 10 years did they ever search for her or Bridgette. 

The good thing about Felix's akumas was that they knew how to spy, so she would know the moment anything happened that concerned her or her sister.

Still years later, here she was, with a lifelong bond connecting her and Le Papillon, Enemy No.1 of the Miraculous.

She calmed herself, Felix wouldn't want her to be stressed so early in the morning. Thinking about Bridgette and the Miraculous always triggered anxiety and panic attacks. Through the years, Felix helped her overcome the worst of all her emotions, just like he helped her with everything else.

* * *

 

**She knew Felix would help her find Bridgette. Or at least help learn what happened to her.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again, sorry!  
> This is more of an informative chapter than a plot filled one. I just wanted to get so many important things in the air so people dont get confused later on.


	5. The Mission

  _She was drowning._

_**Her Mother.** _

**_Her Father._ **

**_Bridgette._ **

_Drowing in the tears she was shedding, in the tears that felt like fire on her skin._

_Her body is sweaty from laying under the cashmere blanket for so long._

_She doesn't bother to move the greasy and wet hair from her eyes as the door opens._

_She doesn't bother to come out of the space she has made in the blanket as a figure looms over her._

_She doesn't bother to cry anymore as words fill the silence she was trying to keep with her tears._

* * *

 

She has just finished cooking dinner when Felix walks into the kitchen.

“Oh, just in time—” she stops as she see's the look on his face.

Of course. Silent understanding washes over her, Marinette quickly covers the food and then heads to their room so she can change.

She comes out in a formal purple dress with baby-blue flowers, that she created in Rome. The dress has a slit on one side, it shows off her perfect figure. 

Felix quickly looks at her, then nods and offers his arm.

She accepts and they head to the limousine, on her way out she grabs a purple masks to hide her face.

The drive to the older Agreste's mansion is quiet, almost tense. An unspoken fear in the back of both's minds are subconsciously present. When they step out of the limousine, flashes of camera lights could be heard from behind the gate. They quickly step into the mansion, where many maids and butlers bow to show respect. An unaffected Natalie leads then to an office, where they are both seated.

Mr. Agreste, senior, walks into the office almost immediately. He sits on chair and folds his hands neatly on the massive office table, not seeming to notice how both adults stood and bowed when he entered.

 “I apologize for asking you to come with Marinette, Felix, but I'm going to have to ask you to step outside. We'll talk after my discussion with Marinette is over.”

Felix nodded. He sent a charming but reassuring smile towards Marinette as he is ushered out the room. Unable to stop herself in time, Marinette's cheeks become lightly dusted with a pretty pink blush. She tries to keep a straight face as her father examines her.

“Marinette do you know why I called you here?”

The girl in question shakes her head. “Is it because of my poor performance in combat, father?” Mr. Agreste couldn't keep back his smile, his daughter was too cute to ever be mad at.

“Etta, I'm not mad. You've grown so powerful. What matters is that you are making an effort. You are trying your best.” Words like these never suited the powerful man who was known to ruin lives, but Marinette reminded him so much of his beloved.

Marinette face lit up. She loosened her stiff, ladylike sitting posture and stood elegantly. She walked towards where her father now stood and gave him a big hug. Gabriel gave in and hugged her back. When they separated, Gabriel calls Natalie and Felix back into the room. 

Felix seemed angry as he walked in, but his mood quickly shifted for the better after he saw his father's brightend face. 

“Felix, how might you be doing, son?”

“I'm well father. Marinette takes care of everything while I'm away on business trips.” Felix answers.

The answer satisfies Gabriel but he quickly puts on a serious expression. “That's good, however there are things we need to discuss.” Both Felix and Marinette nod, knowing that their father called them for business.

“Marinette, you are 18 now, while Felix is 20. I feel like this is the right time to start. The mission I am about to give you is the one we are betting everything on. Felix, you will still be Le Paphillion. However, I need you to commit more crimes and start akumatizing again. ” Gabriel turns to Marinette. “Marinette, you are the most important factor. I need you to gather information, and then use it against them.”

* * *

 

**“Who, father?” Marinette asks, gulping from the sense of dread she already feels.**

**It takes Gabriel a moment to answer, as if he was contemplating whether or not he should tell her.**

**“The Miraculous.” he finally answers. “Your mission is to become a Miraculous.”**

 


	6. Clean Tears

She _holds his hand. He holds hers in return._

_They hold onto each other so tight that their fingers turn white._

_Tears fall from her face as she watches **them** step over her parents' bloodied corpses._

_**Don't touch them.** _

_The old man starts walking._

 

_**Don't touch them.** _

_The old man crouches and brings a knife to one of the corpse's throat._

**_DON'T TOUCH_ _THEM._ **

_The girl's tears fall from her closed eyes as blood splatters on the gray wall, the boy holds her closer and doesn't look away._

_The old man grips his vial of blood as tightly as the girl and the boy hold each others hand._

* * *

 

A tense silence fills the room after a single woman's gasp.

Father wanted her to become a Miraculous.

The people who didn't save them.

“Father...” Marinette whispered. There was a mad gleam in her eye that made her look crazy. “You want me to become one of **them.** ”

The chandelier was rocking slightly.

Gabriel stayed silent.

Natalie watched with caution.

Felix turned around and walked out of the room.

Marinette's hands were fisted and kept to the side, it appeared that she was shaking.

She didn't make a sound as she followed Felix.

* * *

 

 Felix's knuckles hovered over the door. 

Marinette's sobs could be heard through the mansion. She had been at it for days. Leaving to door locked, not even opening it for food. He sighed. Then he proceeded to kick to door open.

Marinette didn't look at him as he aproached the bed.

“Marinette...” he tried.

“Get out.” she whispered in a steel tone.

Felix's blue eyes dialated dangerously. He threw the blanket off her and continued to drag her by the wrist. Marinette screamed as she was draged to kitchen. She proceeded to run and try to open the door, only to dodge a kitchen knife. She took the knife that was lodged in the door and pointed it at Felix, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Felix's eyes returned the same fury and he proceed to corner her. He pinned her to the door.

Marinette tried to stab him, but he was holding both of her hands above her head. Felix's body was pressed was pressed dangerously against Marinette's, to the point in which she could feel his abs. His mouth came closer to hers. She could feel her heart beat accelerate as Felix whispered three single words.

“You're being selfish.”

Tears flooded her eyes as she dropped the knife.

Felix let her sink to the floor.

**He watched her cry, watched her cry clean tears.**

**When she finally stopped, she did so to say “I've made my choice.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Highschool is tiring.


End file.
